


Like it

by Bakugousariessun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bodyguard Mark Lee (NCT), Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Breathplay, Come Eating, Consensual Sex, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Gun Kink, Kinky, M/M, Model Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Top Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakugousariessun/pseuds/Bakugousariessun
Summary: Basically 1.3k of international model Lee Donghyuck playing with a gun and fucking his bodyguard boyfriend
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 178





	Like it

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Like it by Summer Walker  
> 

"You know I could kill you, right Markie?"

Mark stayed silent.

Haechan was sitting on his lower abdomen with a gun against his Adam's apple.  
He slid the weapon along his throat until he arrived at his mouth.

"Aaaah~" he said, asking him to open his mouth wider, gently massaging his jaw.

Mark knew that this was insane and that a normal person should be scared for his life in a situation like this one but he loved it .

He loved feeling completely at Haechan's mercy and even if he knew that the younger would never pull the trigger, he loved feeling like Donghyuck had his life between his hands ,even if most of the time it was the other way around.

He opened his mouth and felt the heavy weight of the weapon on his tongue followed by the cold taste of iron.

The funniest thing in all of this was that it was Mark's gun.

As the personal bodyguard of one of the most famous international models ,it was normal for him to be well prepared for any kind of situation and he had already noticed the other man's fascination for guns but never thought that he would've gone this far.

He didn't mind though.

And here he was, laying on haechan's hotel room's bed with him naked underneath a thin silk bathrobe sitting on his lower abdomen , his own gun deep inside his mouth.

The younger started to grind his plump ass against his lower part.

"You seem to really enjoy that Markie"  
He said feeling the older hardening underneath him.

"And you're being so, so good to me, letting me play with you like this"

Mark's vision started to get blurry as he was overtaken by pleasure.  
Haechan noticed it and took the gun out of his mouth to put it on the ground.  
He then grabbed a handful of the older's hair and redressed him, adjusting himself to sit right on his hard bulge.

Mark groaned.  
The pleasure was so intense and painful yet so good, he didn't want it to stop.  
Haechan looked at him with fake concern "Hey baby, stay with me, I still need you to fuck the shit out of me " he said with a pout, letting go of the older's hair to cup his face.

He then pushed his ass on Mark's dick, eliciting a loud moan from the older.  
He was now sure that his boyfriend was fully with him so he continued talking.  
"Good boys get rewarded hm? Do you want a reward Markie?" 

Mark nodded fast  
"yes, yes please" he said panting. 

"Yes who baby?" Donghyuck asked, applying a little more pressure on the older's lower part. 

"S-sir! Yes Sir "  
"Good" Haechan answered, smiling innocently.

He then stood up, went sitting on the corner of the bed next to the drawer and grabbed a travel size bottle of lube before spreading his legs, showing his leaking dick and his pink hole on full display to his lover.

It wasn't a hazard if Haechan was one of the most wanted models all around the world.  
Every single part of him was delightful and knowing that he was the only one able to see him in such a vulnerable state made Mark even harder even if he knew that he wasn't the one in control.

"First, enjoy the show baby but no touching me nor yourself okay?"

"Yes Sir" the older said, sitting in a more comfortable position for his now more than evident hard on.

"Good b-baby" Donghyuck said, inserting two lubed fingers in his hole.  
He instantly started thrusting them inside and out while his other hand slowly stroked his lubed dick.

Haechan's moans were filling the room and Mark started to feel a bit overwhelmed by the lewd wet sounds so he looked away but the model instantly catched it.

"Eyes on me honey ,"  
Mark tried to refocus on the younger when he continued talking.  
"You're doing so w-well for me…But you're impatient hm? You can't wait to p-put your useless big dumb cock inside Haechannie.."

He sped up and added a third finger  
" t-think you c-could make me come M-markie..?"

"Yes! Yes please Sir, let me touch you.. " Mark said, gripping at the sheets hard.

Haechan stopped just before coming and took out his fingers from his hole.  
"Then come baby...Come get your reward"

Mark directly stood up from his position to take off his pants along with his briefs and his shirt and went positioning himself between the younger's legs.

He then grabbed Haechan's tights and put his leaking tip in his entrance.  
He pushed it in one go which caused both of them to let out a loud guttural moan.

Since he knew that the younger was already well stretched, Mark didn't wait for his approval to start thrusting deep and hard inside of him and Haechan loved it.

He loved the fact that even if Mark was stronger than him and could easily make him do whatever he wanted to please himself, he was still the one in control most of the time and when he wasn't it was because he decided to let Mark take the lead.  
To let the older use him to chase his own pleasure.

Mark bent forward to nuzzle his face in the younger's neck and started to kiss and bite him, making sure to not let any marks even if wanted to.

He then slowly slid his hand to Haechan's throat and applied a little pressure on it.  
The younger's breath instantly hitched and his eyes rolled back .  
Haechan was reciting the older's name like a mantra when he felt the pit in his stomach growing bigger.

"Mark! Mark…! I-I'm gonna cum oh my God Markie please.." he said in a silent scream scratching the older's back.

" Come sunshine, " mark said still thrusting hard in the younger's tight hole "but I'm not finished yet" he continued and at that very moment he hit the younger's bundle of nerves in a particularly hard way which caused Donghyuck to come untouched all over his torso and a bit on his face with a lewd scream.

Mark then let go of Donghyuck's throat and went down to his torso level to lick him clean still hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Haechan felt overstimulation sweep through his body and it was painfully good but he knew he couldn't go much longer.

He grabbed Mark's hair and started whining and crying in pleasure. 

"P-please Mark, I c-can't t-take it anymoreee~"  
he said, slightly shaking.

Mark got the message and sped up, chasing his release.  
"I got you babe, I-I'm close. You're gonna come again for me ? Come hard again for Markie?"

A few thrusts later, he came in the younger's hole making Haechan come a second time, writhing in overstimulation.

They were both panting hard, coming down from their highs when Mark carefully pulled out of him.  
He watched his come ooze from the latter's oversensitive hole before taking a scoop of it with his thumb to bring it to the model's mouth.

"Aaaaah~" he said, copying the other's actions from earlier.  
Haechan slowly opened his mouth, sucking at Mark's finger while tiredly looking at him.  
The older then took out his finger and gave a small kiss to Donghyuck before laying next to him on the bed.  
Haechan nuzzled himself in the other's arms and they stayed like that for a little while, still panting hard.

"Hi" Haechan said a few minutes later  
"Hey beautiful ," Mark responded, gently stroking the model's hair.

"I'm gonna go grab something to clean ourselves " he continued, giving the younger a small peck before standing up to grab a humidified towel in the bathroom and coming back to sit next to him.

He was gently cleaning the other when he started talking again.

"Next time you could fuck me with the gun"  
He said smiling mischievously.

Mark took some time to process what the younger just said before answering with big eyes.  
" Donghyuck!"

"Okaaay okay relax, I'm just kidding"  
The model rapidly responded laughing.  
" I love you " he continued.  
"I love you too sunshine."

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing smut and I started writing this at 5am + english ain't my first language so it's pretty bad but I hope y'all liked it anyway :((
> 
> Also I'm living for the dom/sub switching dynamic between Markhyuck so here we are.
> 
> Anyway, thank you a lot for reading <<<3


End file.
